


Markiplier x Reader: How Flirtatious

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bob - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Markiplier - Freeform, Minecraft, Two Shot, drunk minecraft, markipliergame, wade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Mark are really flirty with each other. Bob and Wade definitely know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Noot noot, for my wonderful anon on Tumblr! Here you are, a two shot as promised! xoxo

Constantly. It was happening constantly. Even you could hear it in your voice.  
“(YN), you’re on my team!” Mark yelled through his mic at you. You laughed as you moved over to stand next to Mark in Minecraft.  
“You always get (YN) on your team!” Bob complained, joining Wade.  
“That’s because you suck,” you joined in, building some sort of a house.  
“But...I’ve got all of the TNT,” Wade said, then ran forward and placed a good amount by your character before he set it off.  
“Oh, crap!” Mark laughed, running off. You were too late and died.  
“You made me explode!” you yelled at Mark. “You’re a sucky teammate!”  
“But I made you explode,” Mark said, then laughed suggestively.  
“You did, but not well enough.”  
“I don’t think I have enough energy to do that again.” It was silent on Wade and Bob’s line. “Guys, are you still playing?”  
“Yeah, we’re just listening,” Wade said, walking around trees.  
“I think they forgot they were on recording or something,” Bob added.  
“I didn’t... I knew that!” Mark said.  
“Sure you did, Mark-”  
“Continuing on!” You giggled.  
This always happened when you did Drunk Minecraft with Mark, Bob and Wade. The flirting fiasco. You had only been in a few episodes, but you knew that every time you joined in, at least one or two encounters with flirting would happen. Sometimes it even happened when Bob and Wade weren’t there. Maybe the reason it happened mostly on Drunk Minecraft was the moral support that made it less awkward for Mark.  
It wasn’t his fault. Even you flirted more with mutual friends surrounding you. It had started out as a joke. How it had gotten this far was beyond you.  
“Thank you everybody so much for watching!” Mark said, probably to his camera. “And as always, I will see you in the next video! Bye-bye!” You heard a click on his end, which meant he probably turned off his camera.  
“You two, I swear to God,” Wade laughed, and you heard a bump, which probably meant his head was on the table.  
“Who?” you asked, leaning back in your chair.  
“You and Mark. I just... Nevermind.”  
“Who with the what?” Mark asked. “What happened? I was turning stuff off.”  
“Nothing!” you said loudly, giggling.  
“No, Wade was about to explain-” Bob said, laughing, but you cut him off.  
“Nothing! He was about to explain nothing at all!” Mark laughed into the mic and sighed.  
“Okay, it’s late, I’ve got to edit this stuff. I’ll probably hang out tomorrow, (YN).”  
“Sure thing, Markie. Later!” Mark signed off of the Skype call. “Jesus Christ, you two! Can you not?”  
“Not what?” Bob asked.  
“Not be so...annoying...?”  
“Sorry, (YN),” Wade said with a chuckled.  
“No promises for the future, though,” Bob added. “Bye, (YN).”  
“Bye, Bob,” you said as he signed off.  
“Me too,” Wade said. “I’ll see you for Drunk Minecraft soon. Get a camera!”  
“I’m going to soon! Goodbye, Wade.” You heard him laugh as he signed off.  
God, when were those two going to leave it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cake has been made in Bob and Wade's shipping kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Last part! Maybe a bit OOC. You'll see when you read it. xoxo

Finally. The egg had cracked, the butter had melted, the cake had been made.  
Bob was first on the scene in the shipping kitchen.  
“Hey, Mark,” Bob said. “Have you been on Tumblr?”  
“Not...recently- Wade’s got TNT, crap!” Mark said whilst being exploded.  
“There’s tons of stuff that’s been going around.”  
“Like what?” you asked your new camera dramatically as you built a house of sorts, which probably looked more like a... Well, a dick. What? You’re childish sometimes.  
“We’ll just say that it’s (SN),” Wade joined in making the cake.  
“What’s that- Oh, no,” Mark said, realising what it had to be.  
“Are you serious that we’re being shipped?” you asked. Bob nodded in his camera view. Maybe it was the little bit of alcohol you had taken in, or maybe it was the humid air of your apartment, but you were blushing for some reason. And also smiling.  
“I can see your face, (YN),” Wade said.  
“Oh, my God, I wish I could smack the crap out of you, right now!” you laughed. “Everyone gang up on Wade! He’s the enemy!”  
“Die, Wade!” Mark chuckled, running towards him with what looked like a diamond sword. Within a few seconds, Wade died by the hand of Mark.  
“Alright, (SN) wins, but I still think Bob has some crimes against humanity,” Mark said.  
“Mark!” you laughed into your mic.  
“What?”  
“Did you just refer to us as (SN)?”  
“Maybe. It sounds badass!”  
“As badass as how bad your ass is, sure.”  
“You love this ass.” Bob physically face-desked with laughter, as did Wade.  
“I think we broke them,” you said.  
The recording ended about half an hour later, filled with just a couple more flirts and laughing at everything.  
“I’m off,” Bob said.  
“Me too,” Wade agreed. “Have fun, guys.” They signed off, one by one, and you were just left with Mark.  
“Douches,” you laughed.  
“So, how about it, though?” Mark asked as you opened up Skype to fullscreen. “(SN).”  
“I don’t know,” you said, shrugging. “Isn’t that what having a fanbase is about? It’s bound to have some ships.”  
“No, like, what do you think about it?” Crap.  
“It’s... God damn, Mark, how am I supposed to know? I haven’t been on Tumblr in a while.”  
“Just the fact of it.”  
“It’s...cute, I guess?” Okay. Bad wording. Mark laughed.  
“Seriously?” You threw your hands in the air.  
“I don’t know! What about you, Mr. Twenty-Questions?”  
“It is...a little cute.” Mark sighed. “Alright, I’m going to say something that might make me look stupid.”  
“You always do that.”  
“Shut up. Alright.” Mark leaned onto his desk to look at the camera. “Can I just say that I think I really like you?” You laughed.  
“I guess...you can. You just did. Or you said you think you did. Can I say that, too?”  
“You can say anything to me,” Mark grinned, raising a suggestive eyebrow.  
“Okay, now when you do that, it makes me want to not say it.” Mark raised up his hands.  
“Okay, I’m listening.”  
“Can I just say that I think you really like me, too?” you said. It took Mark a second to register what you had just said.  
“Didn’t I... Wait, I just said that.” He shook his head. “What if I told you that I thought you really liked me?” You smirked.  
“You could be correct.”


End file.
